


Vial Of Magic

by Starsandswirls



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), Chungha (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Oh My Girl (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsandswirls/pseuds/Starsandswirls
Summary: Taeyong thought the worst was behind him as he entered his final year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when dangerous liaisons of past reappear, he has to choose between rigid moralities and necessary evils to protect those he loves and cherishes.Alternatively known as Lee Taeyong, the boy with a cold face and a warm heart has a love-hate relationship with Chungha and cares for his friends more than anything.





	1. Chapter 1

“Trying to find the sun Chungha?” asked Ten as he swung his bat to hit the bludger at the Gryffindor Chaser. 

Chungha easily dodged it and growled at him, “Piss off Ten!”

Ten laughed as he flew away on his broom to knock down another Gryffindor chaser. He had a dangerous precision and YooA barely escaped getting hit by the bludger.

“That was a close call YooA! Phew! The quaffle has been passed on to the newest recruit of the Gryffindor team Lucas Hwang, and oh man look at him go! That is some skill right there! He dodges the Slytherin chaser Jimin’s attack, and oof Yass boy and... that’s a goal! Oh no, wait, Slytherin Keeper Jennie successfully caught the quaffle and what a fine catch that was! You catch those quaffles girl, catch those quaffles like you caught Hanbin’s heart!”

“Johnny, kindly refrain from commenting anything that doesn’t concern the match”

“Yes, of course, Ms. Ra Miran, now will you look at that wonderful somersault Taeyong did to get hold of the quaffle, he is beauty he is grace his eyes are an unsolvable maze in which we all get lost-”

“Johnny - “

“Yes, yes I know Ms. Ra Miran but like, have you ever seen a man so gorgeous, and Oh My God he is faced with his arch nemesis.”

Taeyong easily caught the quaffle tossed by Jennie and sped towards Gryffindor keeper Seungcheol. With a calculated grace and force in his flight, he dodged the bludger sent flying at him by the Gryffindor beater Hoshi, and easily weaved through YooA’s attempt to capture the quaffle. He turned back briefly to wink at her as if to console her for her failure.

There was nothing as intoxicating as a thrilling quidditch match for Taeyong. He loved it when the crowd chanted his name or even booed at him as he scored a goal. The energy was unmatched and if Taeyong wasn’t already enrolled in Hogwarts and brought up by one of the most respectable wizarding families, he would describe the feeling as magical.

The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was nothing new but it reached unimaginable heights during the Quidditch seasons. The Slytherins had been the reigning champions last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. It had been three whole years since any other house had won the Quidditch championship. Ever since Taeyong took over the captaincy of the Slytherin quidditch team, they hadn’t seen a single defeat. It was almost miraculous and lowkey suspicious (the houses liked to speculate) but the wins were really due to the almost invincible team put together by him. He initially started out as a keeper but respectfully stepped aside when the Durmstrang exchange student Jennie proved herself to be much better at it. The same year he saw two incredible recruits, who were not just great players but also amazing strategists. Hanbin and Woozi were neck to neck in whatever they did, be it coming up with gimmicks to help them win quidditch or spicing it up in potions class. They also switched between themselves as to who would play the seeker. This gave them an edge over other teams as they both had a rather different approach to catching the snitch.

The current match was supposed to have Hanbin as the seeker but the last-minute switch was made to throw off the Gryffindor team who had an impressive team as well. Choi Seungcheol was the captain and the keeper for two years in a row who was assisted by the clever and creative beater Hoshi in coming up with game plans. YooA and Chungha returned as the reliable chasers this year. Lucas was a new recruit of the 4th year who was too busy running his hand through his hair every time he heard the Gryffindor chant. Then there was Lee Chan, an excited 4th year who literally idol worshipped Seungcheol and Hoshi to the point where it made the former uncomfortable (Hoshi could never hear enough praises). And then, of course, there was the golden boy Jungkook, the famed lion cub of Gryffindor who was an excellent chaser until this year, when he had been promoted to being a seeker after Jackson Wang, the previous seeker had graduated. He set a record during the earlier match Gryffindors had with Hufflepuffs when he caught the snitch well under 3 minutes. He wasn’t an easy one to distract and as always was completely focused on the game, all eyes for the golden snitch. Slytherin had scored 90 points while Gryffindor was only behind by 3 goals. It was time to rile the game up.

Taeyong looked slightly to his left to confirm that Hanbin was in tow with him. After confirming his presence, he sped towards the goal until his path was suddenly intercepted by Chungha.

“You Again” murmured Taeyong under his breath as he saw her smirk. Taeyong couldn’t turn in any direction without Chungha blocking his way. She was circling him making sure that he had only two options - either to pass the quaffle or move at an excruciatingly slow and convoluted pace which would eventually result in her winning the quaffle.

“Would you look at that, it is a delectable tango up there, and of course it is Chungha and Taeyong. Our revered slow burn sex appeals, seriously when are ya both going to bone each other-”

“JOHNNY!”

“But Ms.Ra Miran everyone knows that they both want to desperately -”

“Stick. To. The. Game.”

“Alright” Johnny sighed in defeat, “So anyway our top two chasers are literally courting each other mid-air on their brooms, I mean this happens once in...oh yeah, EVERY SINGLE time they play, no biggie” 

Taeyong grinned as he saw the Gryffindor chaser swerve and head towards the quaffle again. As much as he hated to admit it, it was fun playing the ‘Tango’ with Chungha. It was strange and exciting and he knew that they had a notorious reputation of not being able to stand each other to the point where people had started making absurd theories about how they actually liked each other and were only throwing their sexual frustration onto the Quidditch ground. Wasn’t it the most perfect tale, the aces of the rival houses falling in love after hating each other for an eternity.

The cat and mouse play went on until Ten aimed a bludger so right that it hit Chungha's broom in the middle with vicious force. 

“Ow” yelled Chungha as she was forced to move aside. Taeyong gave a short laugh as he yelled, “Too bad babe!” before speeding towards Seungcheol.

“And the Tango was brought to an ungraceful end by an intrusive Ten. We are back in the game, Taeyong is speeding towards his possible 4th goal of the day, look out for that bludger! A close shave, Lee Chan can throw a mean bludger, as mean as his stare can be at times. Look at the clouds rumbling my friends, looks like we all gonna be wet by the end of this game, Nah I don’t mean it like that ya nasties, Ms.Ra Miran it wasn’t my fault! No please, I’ll behave myself, hey wait a second. Was that lightning? Or was that the snitch I just saw?”

Before anyone could deduce any further, Jungkook and Woozi had sped towards the golden flash and sure enough, it was the snitch. 

As Woozi sped up, he frowned at the clouds enveloping him. It wasn’t an unusual sight, the clouds were an ancient rival of Quidditch matches but it didn’t slip his mind that they had become strangely more claustrophobic and chilly than a few seconds before the snitch showed up. The snitch was going higher and higher with increasingly erratic zig-zag movements. Nothing was out of normal but Woozi, a boy driven by instinct more than anything, couldn’t help but wonder that something was amiss. 

Below him, the crowd reached a deafening level of cheers as Chungha managed to score a goal. Woozi snapped out of his thoughts and continued to chase the flimsy snitch with Jungkook on his heels. The clouds surrounded them more than ever and Woozi felt goosebumps rise on his cloaked wrist as the temperature dropped. Woozi extended his arms as he neared the snitch.

But there was something wrong. The snitch was known for its unpredictable flying, but the way this snitch tried to escape Woozi’s palm looked almost staged, too choreographed. Woozi wasn’t paranoid but he had read enough to realize that the snitch was acting terrifyingly similar to an object that has been cursed. As he retracted his hands with a frown, he saw Jungkook whiz past him to catch it. Woozi proceeded to do the same but stopped as through the fog and thick clouds, he saw something that struck him as odd. A lone raven (or was it just a large crow?) stared at him before disappearing into the clouds. Woozi wasn't a big fan of divination but the sight of raven made his gut feel queasy as if there was something sinister happening. 

“Jungkook, don’t catch the snitch, it’s cursed!” He yelled as he flew after his rival to stop him.

___

Chungha zigzagged through the pitch with Taeyong trying to knock her down her broom. There was no way she would give up the quaffle although the sick bastard was having a field day as he tried to get her to drop it. Taeyong swerved towards her and grabbed the quaffle in her hand and gave it a thug. Chungha’s eyes widened as she noticed Minghao, the other lethal beater of Slytherin aiming a bludger at her. Fortunately, Hoshi took care of that. 

“Give up the quaffle princess!” he whispered yelled as he again knocked into her again. He was so close to her, she could see the little scar he had near his right eye. He was messing with her again. He really did think that him invading her personal space on the game field would affect her. Well, it did, but she would never admit that. The boy was a walking danger sign and on a broom, in the air, there was nothing to stop him. Taeyong knew who he was, what effect he had on people, men and women. While he seemingly looked unaware of the consequences of his actions, Chungha could swear the boy smirked in the shadows as everyone held their breath in his presence. 

She growled as she used all the force she could to thug the quaffle away from him. He grinned devilishly as he held on and gave it another thug. This went on for a while and Chungha was more than exasperated. The dickhead knew he was in lead and if anything that shit-eating grin of his told her that Slytherin was going to win. Again. “Well not if I can help it,” thought Chungha bitterly as she pulled the quaffle again.

“Are they playing quidditch or tug of war” Johnny mused out loud to the crowd. 

“Oh man, come on!” Taeyong whined. His patience was wearing thin now.

“No YOU leave!” scowled Chungha. And with the last bit of force she pulled the quaffle. She expected Taeyong to do the same. However, he left hold of the quaffle so suddenly that Chungha had to take a moment to balance herself back on the broom. She stared at him as Taeyong flinched, cradling his right hand as if it burned. Chungha caught his lips quiver and he muttered something inaudible. His eyes twitched as he wildly looked around as if in a daze. As a sense of uncertainty laid between them, Johnny’s shrill voice cut through it.

“OH MY GOD, HE IS FALLING DOWN!”

Chungha, Taeyong and everyone else quickly snapped their heads up to see Jungkook hurtling down through the wind. As he was meters away from hitting the ground, a spell hit him from the above which prevented him from crashing to the ground. As the spectators watched, Woozi carefully placed the unconscious boy on the ground with his spell and toppled on the ground himself, exhausted. The players descended one by one and rushed towards them as the teaching faculty did the same. 

Seungcheol was on Jungkook’s side first. As he was about to touch him Woozi yelled, “Don’t touch his hand!”

Seungcheol looked at him sharply. Woozi picked himself from the ground and nodded to Jungkook’s hand. “The Snitch. It’s cursed. I told him not to go after it.” 

Seungcheol glanced down at Jungkook’s hand. Sure enough, there the snitch lie, tight within his grasp as it weakly fluttered its golden wings.

___

Everyone was so engrossed in getting the golden boy to the hospital that they couldn’t care less where the others went. Taeyong walked briskly still clutching his right hand, away from the mayhem. It took him by surprise when he felt a pull by his robes. Suddenly, he was slammed against the nearest pillar and a flash of red blinded his vision. When it cleared, he saw Chungha glaring at him as she pinned him with her elbow. The other Slytherin players made a sound in protest.

“What did you do?” she growled.

Taeyong stared at her for a full second before rolling his eyes. “What, you think I cursed the snitch?”

“Didn’t you?”

Taeyong gave a short laugh as Ten came to his rescue. “Hey, get off his back!” He pulled Chungha for which she wildly swung her arms and glared at him.

“Don’t touch me”, she growled before looking back at Taeyong who looked as disinterested as ever. She stepped closer and whispered, “Listen Taeyong, you and I both know that you are capable of cursing and more shit. By Merlin’s oath if anything happens to Jungkook I’ll be after your blood.”

Taeyong stared back at her hard. “Seungcheol!” He drawled as he spotted the Gryffindor captain walking in distress whose head snapped up at Taeyong’s voice. “You might want to collect your stray lion cub here”, he glared down at Chungha and pushed himself away from the wall prompting her to stumble backward, “It seems rather untamed. Wouldn’t want it to bite or worse get cursed now would we?”

Before Chungha could pounce on him again, Seungcheol held her back, “Chungha, stop it” he said sternly before glancing at Taeyong. “Thanks to your seeker, Jungkook seems to have survived.” he hesitated before his eyes turned steel again, “That still doesn’t mean that you weren’t the one who tampered with it.”

“Gee wasn’t that the best thank you ever,” said Taeyong sarcastically. He was still clutching his right hand. He quickly dropped it as he noticed Chungha staring at it. He raised his eyebrows at her. “See something that you fancy?”

Seungcheol dragged her away before she could retaliate. She glared at Taeyong who held it with his own, even as Ten prompted him to walk.

“Why would anyone think we have done this.” Ten mumbled as he strode beside Taeyong, “Let’s admit it, Woozi would have caught it before him if he didn’t realize that it was cursed. Why would we do that to ourselves? I mean, imagine, what if Woozi had caught the snitch?”

“But he didn’t,” Taeyong said softly.

“Yeah, he was smart enough to know that the win wasn’t worth his life. Typical Slytherin.” Ten shook his head as he smiled lightly, “Bloody Gryffindors, thinking everything is our fault.” He sharply looked Taeyong as if to convince to himself, “It isn’t, right?”

Taeyong didn’t say anything as he walked ahead, faster.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gryffindor’s golden angel falls” Jennie read the title of the newest edition of Hogwart Times. The newsletter had been an initiative by Namjoon, one of the best Ravenclaw alumni as a means to ‘share and care knowledge’. Of course, in the years to come, the editorial of Hogwarts Times was mostly comprised of the Ravenclaws. There were some exceptions then and now - Kai from Hufflepuff and Jinyoung from Slytherin once headed them. For now, the editorial consisted of Cha Eunwoo, Yuta and Wonwoo from Ravenclaw and Yeri from Gryffindor. BI was a regular contributor to the newsletter and had had a row when they didn’t let him join them. He claimed they were partial towards Ravenclaws. They claimed he only showed passion towards writing love songs for Jennie. And while Jennie was touched, she did admit that the editorial was right.

“Did Yeri write the article?” asked Joy as she glanced at the newsletter. It was common news that Yeri and Jungkook had an undefined thing going on between them. 

“I heard she hasn’t come out of her room for a while now. Don’t think she has recovered enough to write an article on her favorite boy” piped Changkyun. “Lip says she attends classes like a zombie and walks as fast as she can to go back to the common room and shuts herself in her four-poster bed. Else she is seen at Jungkook’s ward. Talking about him, how’s he doing?”

“Not too well I’m afraid,” Jennie said as she scanned through the article. It succinctly covered what had happened at the match. Jungkook had survived a near-fatal attack of a very powerful curse. The snitch was retrieved and Mr.Gong Yoo had done all he could do to break the curse. Nobody said it out loud but there was obviously dark arts involved. They had to call healers from Mungo’s and after an arduous 12 hours, they declared that the boy was out of any life-threatening situation. He was yet to open his eyes, but they advised to take the process slow as he needed all the time he could get to heal mentally and physically. It was also declared that the curse was an ancient and powerful one, not something a 17-year-old could ever conjure. But that didn’t stop people from spreading illicit rumors about the ‘Slytherin conspiracy’. To think that they all thought so about her house, even now after so many years since the wizarding war made her sad and disgusted. Fortunately, the Slytherins stuck together and if there was anything they did well, it was to make sure that anyone spreading rumors got a clap back.

As for the match, the referee Lia Kim had put her foot down and declared that the match had been forfeited and that there was no real winner. She had been appalled at how the two houses went for each other’s neck despite the fact that one of them had barely escaped a life-threatening situation. For now, all the quidditch matches had been suspended indefinitely until the culprit was caught. 

Jennie sighed as she folded the paper and put it down on her desk. Her transfiguration partner Sana wrinkled her nose. “You know, I kind of understand why Hoseok said I wouldn’t make a good quidditch player.” she sighed and waved at the article. “I would never have been able to handle something like this.”

Jennie gave her a weak smile. She resisted pointing out that Hoseok didn’t take her into the team after she freaked him out by flying straight towards the whomping willow. She miraculously got away unharmed but Sana’s insatiable, naive curiosity wasn’t something he could deal with while playing quidditch. Having said that, Jennie was grateful for Sana’s feeble attempt to lighten up the mood, especially when most of the house badger was staring at her and her housemates in a discomforting way. To make it worse, Slytherin’s next quidditch match had been against the Hufflepuffs. 

“Hey Hanbin, I heard from my parents that your mother wasn’t doing well. Is she fine now?” Sana turned to ask him. Whether it was to ease the tension or out of genuine concern Jennie couldn’t tell.

Hanbin looked at her with a small smile. Sana’s parents also belonged to the elite circle of purebloods. They were all Hufflepuffs and were thoroughly hunted during the great war when they refused to side with the death eaters. Fortunately, the family was rich and powerful enough to get away without any consequences. 

“She had a bad week at work is all. She sentenced some Dark wizards to eternal imprisonment and you know how that riles up the conservative folks” said Hanbin nonchalantly as if his mother hadn’t received constant death threats and flesh-eating plants as presents for Christmas for her verdicts.

“Heard she refused to hear any appeals this time. And omg, is it true she charged Baztain Zymer with the murder of the Na family?” asked Changkyun curiously. His question was met with audible gasps. 

Hanbin shrugged and grew self-conscious at the attention. It was true that his mother was known for her shrewd judgment and made enemies out of the accused. Zymer was a notorious dark wizard who had committed some of the most horrific crimes to post second wizarding war but due to lack of substantial proof, he was never convicted. The recent massacre at the Na family summer house, which killed Mr. and Mrs. Na and all the other servants, leaving only their son Jaemin in a comatose was also suspected to be his doing. He had a few faithful cronies who were part of the judiciary council. How his mother managed to put them down, he never knew.

“Well, that answers it” murmured Woozi beside him. Hanbin snapped his head back to look at his transfiguration partner who was mindlessly doodling in his book. 

“Answers what?” asked Hanbin confused.

Before Woozi could reply, they heard a booming voice appear from the front door, “Alright get into position kids, we will be turning those chairs in front of you into ponies today. Well, we’ll try to at least”. Professor Ra Miran walked in, with an aura of ‘don’t mess with me’ surrounding her as she plopped her books and took out her wand.

The uncomfortable conversation lingered in the air as everyone proceeded to take their position behind their assigned chairs. Woozi was grumbling to himself but he was so lost in it that when Hanbin nudged him to stop, he didn’t care. Eventually, Professor Ra Miran heard him.

“Mr.Lee Jihoon, do you have something to say? Please, speak up,” she said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Woozi looked up startled and pursed his lips. Assuming he was just distracted, the professor shook her head disapprovingly and turned to proceed with the class.

“Actually, Professor, I do have a question.” He said slowly.

She raised her eyebrows. “And what is it Mr.Lee?”

He looked at her solemnly, with a faint hint of curiosity. The class was consumed by silence, watching this unusual exchange.

“Does a wizard have the same Patronus and Animagus form? Is it possible for them to be different?”

A curious murmur rang through the class as everyone tried to figure out the answer. It slowly grew louder, loud enough for Professor Miran to bellow, “Silence!”

The noise quickly subdued although they looked curiously at her, waiting for an answer.

“Your Patronus Mr.Lee”, she started slowly, “takes the shape of the animal that is associated with you by others. The qualities reflected in that animal are the qualities you bare to your companions. Which is why certain wizards' Patronuses tend to change when certain incidents occur involving people they care about. Your Animagus though,” she narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to read a poker-faced Woozi, “It takes the form of your inner animal, best suiting all the traits you embody. It is more about how the wizard perceives himself unconsciously.”

Silence followed as everyone tried to make sense of these words. There was evident confusion on some faces at which Professor Miran sighed.

“Most of the time, both animals are the same. They are what might be called in muggle terms as ‘spirit animals’. However, you must know, that both Patronuses and Animagi are also linked with the power of love and thought and if anybody has a solid answer for your question Mr. Lee, then it would be an Unspeakable.” she studied him with careful eyes. “Is there anything you wish to know more Mr.Lee?”

Woozi’s face which was still lost in thought quickly broke into a pleasant smile as he said, “No Professor Ra, thank you.”

She nodded stiffly after a few seconds and returned to her lesson. As soon as she turned her back, Hanbin hissed at him. “What was that all about?”

But Woozi only mumbled something inaudible as he went back to mindlessly doodling in his book.

Taeyong rubbed the anti-pain potion that Nurse Kim Jiwon had kindly given him around his arm. The arm was throbbing and the lotion gave him temporary relief, although he was sure the pain would return stronger an hour later. Nurse Kim had gone to check on her other patients and had assured him that it was alright for him to be at home in her office. Poor boy, he must have hurt himself pretty badly, she thought as Taeyong appeared, perfectly distraught yet polite, enough for her to delay her rounds to give him his needed lotion.

Taeyong stopped rubbing for a minute to examine the mark. It was dark and ugly and it made his skin itch just by its presence. His nose flared and he looked away. His eyes laid on Yeri who was sitting silently on the bed across who he was sure was Jungkook. Her eyes locked with his as she stared at him impassively. He had heard things but it was no surprise that she wasn’t taking it well. She had somewhat become attached to the 5th year seeker and Taeyong could only guess what went through her head at that moment.

“You are going to peel the skin off if you rub any harder.”

Taeyong’s eyes quickly snapped back to see who it was although he recognized the voice almost immediately. 

“Hasn’t anyone taught you to knock before you enter”, muttered Taeyong as he let his sleeves fall over his arm which he had unconsciously started rubbing again. Chungha stood at the door, her eyes intently fixed on his right arm.

“Where is Nurse Kim Jiwon?” she asked instead.

Taeyong shrugged. “On her daily rounds, I suppose.”

Chungha sighed as she made her way to the cabinet brushing past Taeyong. She crouched down to reach for the lower rows and started pulling them out.

“Are you allowed to do that?”

“Are you allowed to stay here when there is no head nurse?”

Taeyong snorted. “She let me stay.”

Chungha looked up from the cabinet, her hair all muzzled. “And I come here every other day to take the same medicine. She knows.”

Chungha straightened up with a vial in her hand as she cleared her mess of a hair. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other business to attend to.”

“Why do you come here every other day?” asked Taeyong, his curiosity piqued beside himself.

Chungha scowled. “None of your business” she made a move to go out but as she brushed past Taeyong for the second time, he quickly caught her hand with the vial and snatched it from her. He frowned when he realized that it didn’t have a label on it. 

“Hey, give that back!” yelled Chungha as she tried to snatch back the vial. Taeyong quickly held his arm high and gave a sheepish grin. Chungha growled as she tackled him.

“Hey, hey, stop, easy there, you are scratching me!”

“Give! Me! My vial! Back!” yelled Chungha as she tried to jump to catch the vial. She was being very careful about not getting anywhere too close to him but Taeyong was making it very difficult to hold back. 

At one point, she grabbed onto his right arm and tugged. He winced and let go of the vial immediately. 

Chungha caught it just in time and heaved a sigh of relief. 

Too relieved, Taeyong noted.

Smiling victoriously she turned back only to see Taeyong crouching, holding his right arm as if in extreme pain. Her smile vanished as fast as it had appeared.

“Taeyong, are you alright?” she asked hesitating.

“Blimey woman, you didn’t need to be that vicious”, hissed Taeyong as he reached for his anti-pain lotion again. 

“I...I am sorry, I didn't realize” Chungha fumbled as she neared him. “I...let me have a look at it-”

“Don’t touch me!” Taeyong wildly jerked his hand away to Chungha’s surprise. He was staring at her suspiciously, like that cat in her muggle neighborhood whenever she tried to give it treats.

“I just...Is that the arm I bruised?”

Taeyong’s eyes which were scrunched up in pain snapped at her in confusion. “What?”

“Your arm. Is it the one at which I violently shoved?” Chungha bit her lower lip and looked at him with a half guilty, half distressed expression. 

It hit Taeyong that Chungha thought that she had caused him to hurt. She was there, after all, tugging the quaffle out of his hand with all her might, back when the pain shot up his arm for the first time. Taeyong hid his amusement with an uninterested look.

“I mean it doesn’t hurt much” he commented offhandedly although his arm throbbed more than ever. The pain was getting worse and it was not a good sign. “But I expect nothing less of a boorish play from the Gryffindor lots.”

Chungha’s look of concern ebbed as she glared at him, “May I remind you that your priced beater took an aim to maim me in the stomach?”

Taeyong’s face registered fake concern and curiosity. “Really? Does it hurt? Let me have a look-” he came closer to her and Chungha didn’t know whether to be startled by the proximity or his hand snaking up her waist with a face that spelled trouble. Chungha was also hit with a surprisingly familiar fragrance of Febreze, a very popular muggle room freshener. Involuntarily, she took a breath as the fragrance transported her to a much happier time a few years ago, to her muggle aunt who ushered her out of her room so that she spray the air cleanser. But her nose also picked up the faint antiseptic smell of the antipain lotion that Taeyong had rubbed on his arm and that was enough to make her jump out of her reverie and push him away.

“Ahem.”

Chungha froze as she turned back to see Nurse Kim Jiwon standing with her arms folded in front of her. She was looking disapprovingly at the two 7th years. Chungha could only imagine how the pair looked, with her flushed cheeks and his unruly hair.

“I didn’t mean this when I asked you to make yourself at home Mr.Lee,” she said although Chungha could trace a lace of humor in her voice.

Chungha started to protest but Nurse Kim Jiwon continued. “You are needed by Mr.Gong Yoo. It looks like a rather urgent matter, so you better hurry up.”

Chungha looked between her and Taeyong in confusion, the latter also mirroring a milder version of her expression. 

Nurse Kim sighed as she sat down on her chair. “Your uncle is asking for you.”

Realization dawned on Taeyong’s face as he cursed under his breath. He hastily said goodbye to her and sent a wary glance at Chunga's direction before sprinting out. 

“And what did you want Ms.Kim?” asked Nurse Kim.

Chungha slowly turned back whose eyes had followed Taeyong’s retreating back. She cleared her throat. “Back for my monthly potion.” She looked at her pointedly. 

Nurse Kim Jiwon gave a knowing nod. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Chungha shook her head. “I’ll just have a look at Jungkook before my next hour though.”

The tired nurse nodded as Chungha walked towards Jungkook’s bed. Yeri was still sitting there and started when she noticed the quidditch player.

“Why am I asked to visit Mr.Gong Yoo again?” asked a very confused Hanbin as he followed a very grumpy Mr.Filch to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor’s office. Soon after his Transfiguration class, he had met the distressful face of Mr.Filch who informed him that he had been summoned into Mr.Yoo’s room urgently.

Filch grunted in response as he made his way through the crowd. 

Hanbin looked back at Woozi. “Why are you following me though?”

Woozi shrugged and gave a non-committal response. 

And when Hanbin opened the doors to Mr.Yoo’s office, he was rooted in his spot as if he was hit by a full-body binder curse. 

“Mother? What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Nana, Idk why I chose him to be the poor kid but someone had to be. *Shrugs*
> 
> Also, that answer for the same Patronus and same animagus isn't real. I don't think Rowling has ever provided a statement to it. Almost all the wizards who have had an animagus and a Patronus in the harry potter universe have had it be the same. This is just my theory although it can be very well not the reason. It's important for the further story, so I had to bring that there.


	3. Chapter 3

Gong Yoo loved Hogwarts with all his heart. He really did. The minute the 11 year old muggle boy entered the castle he knew he wanted to stay there forever. So it didn’t take him long to decide his career.

24 years later, when he achieved his dream, Gong Yoo was plagued by the deficiency of job satisfaction. 

When did kids start acting so rowdy? He wasn’t like this during his school years. The most mischief he did was to let out a nitrous oxide balloon when a pure-blood was acting all too high and mighty. Gong Yoo still got a twinge of satisfaction when the kid was shocked that his spell didn’t quell the mad laughing. 

But cursed objects which make one fall from clouds? Merlin’s beard.

His face turned sour the minute he laid his eyes on the object. Life as a muggle-born wizard had been relatively easy only in the last few years. He was made fun of behind his back by the purebloods, he got sidetracked during his first apprenticeship for being a muggle-born. He clenched his teeth and bore through it all silently praying that no death eater group cornered him one day. It didn’t happen, he let out a sigh of relief only to collect it back again at the recent events. 

The cursed object laid in front of him now, wrapped in protective charms. He couldn’t for a second believe that one of the students had cast it. It was ancient dark magic and the school kept a strict lookout for those who tried to dabble in them. And yet, he thought uncomfortably, it wasn’t completely out of the charts to suspect them.

You know who was barely 16 when he created the first Horcrux.

He shook his head. The Slytherin bunch was troublesome, yes, but he suspected any of them would ever go to this extent. All over what? A quidditch match? They weren’t his best students, extremely intelligent yes, but hella cocky too. That seemed to be the only trait that they had in common ever since his times.

He scowled as he bitterly thought about a certain intelligent, cocky Slytherin during his school years. Made his life hell, that boy did.

So when his fireplace suddenly burst into flames to let the very same Slytherin into his office, Gong Yoo felt his soul fly and join Peeves.

Lee Dong Wook coughed as he stepped out of the fireplace, his hand threading through his hair to remove the ash particles. He frowned as he looked back at the fireplace, “You should really clear your fireplace more you know.”

When he didn’t receive a response he turned to face his hostile Gryffindor batchmate who looked very close to hexing him. 

“What are you doing here?”, Gong Yoo all but yelled, his face still very much in a scowl.

“What do you think why am I here?” asked Dong Wook as he settled himself on Gong Yoo’s favorite chair ignoring his sound of protest. “I sent you an owl 5 minutes ago.”

“Haven’t received it.” Replied Gong Yoo curtly, “And 5 minutes ago? You could be a ministry auror but that doesn’t give you permission to blast into my workplace at such short notice.”

Dong Wook looked at him wearily before turning towards the fireplace as it burst into flames yet again. Gong Yoo jumped again barely able to contain his screams this time.

Hanbin’s mother, the head of the Judiciary council made her way into Yoo’s office, as she gracefully patted her head to shake off the dust. “You should clean your fireplace Mr.Yoo” she said in a gruff voice while peering at him annoyed.

“I said the same” said Dong Wook as he munched on a cookie that Gong Yoo was about to have.

“Pardon me Mrs.Kim but may I know the reason behind this rather abrupt visit?” asked Gong Yoo as he sent a scathing look at Dong Wook.

“Why I believe Mr.Lee here informed you about our visit, didn’t he?” she looked sharply at Dong Wook.

But as Gong Yoo opened his mouth to reply, his fireplace exploded for the third time, this time eliciting an unpleasant string of curses from his mouth which made Mrs.Kim give him a very displeased look.

The headmaster of Hogwarts, Minsik Choi appeared in the room, his hair sticking in all different directions as he coughed. “You must really clean-”

“Yes, yes my fireplace I know,'' said Gong Yoo crossly. “You literally live 2 stairs below me, why use the floo powder?”

Mr.Choi shrugged. “Dramatic entrance.”

Before Gong Yoo could say anything, his door burst open to reveal a very grumpy Filch accompanied by Hanbin and Woozi. 

“Mother? What are you doing here?” asked the taller of the boys, looking dumbfounded and extremely confused at the proceedings. 

Mrs.Kim didn’t say anything as she walked towards her son to hug him. Minsik Choi noticed Woozi and frowned, “I believe you weren’t called Mr.Lee.” his expression changed into a pleasant one, “But good that you are here. You are our only live evidence.”

He then gave a pleasant smile at Filch and said, “and that’ll be all Filch. Thank you for your assistance. Oh and -” Filch, who was about to leave, turned around warily, “Don’t forget to put up the notice about the special classes in wand making and alchemy.”

Filch nodded stiffly and left. “We are having special classes in Alchemy?” asked Woozi curiously.

Minsik Choi smiled warmly at him, “Yes, yes we are Mr.Lee, now if the other Lee was to be here, I believe we can proceed with the intent with which we have all gathered around.”

No sooner had he spoken these words, Taeyong burst into the room, looking tense. His eyes laid on Dong Wook and scowled. “What are you doing here?” he spat out venomously.

“Nice to see you too, nephew,” answered Dong Wook coolly as he finished off the third cookie. The tension between them swirled around thickly and it took Taeyong a minute to acknowledge the others present in the room.

“Mr.Lee, glad that you could join us.” smiled Mr.Choi as if he didn't hear Taeyong's outburst. “Now that everyone’s here, Mrs.Kim would you like to do the honor of telling us the reason behind this gathering?”

Mrs.Kim, who was holding Hanbin’s hand all this time let it go and gave a shrewd nod to him. She walked until she was in the center of the tiny room, right in front of the cursed snitch. “Things have been difficult for the past few weeks.”

Silence followed her words. All the men in the room waited for her to continue, watching as she struggled to keep her breathing under control. 

“Horrendous incidents. The Na family massacre, that random attack on Gringotts and the Grimmauld place and now -” she drew a heavy breath, “The quidditch game.”

“Oh is it about that?” suddenly quipped Woozi. “I think I kind of know who the culprit is Mrs.Kim. Or at least who it could be.”

Mrs.Kim stared at him.So did everyone else. Taeyong did a mental facepalm as Hanbin swallowed thickly. Woozi was a cool, confident guy in general but nobody interrupted his mother when she was talking. Especially about such a grave situation.

“And who would that be Mr.Lee?” asked Dong Wook looking curious, as he leaned forward.

Woozi glanced at Mrs.Kim as if to ask her permission. She nodded curtly, her icy stare never leaving his face. Hanbin knew that look. She was scrutinizing the weight of this boy’s words. “Go ahead,” she spoke.

“There’s an accomplice within the castle and it is most probably a Slytherin.”

Hanbin’s eyes widened. He quickly sent a glance at Taeyong who was deathly still. “What makes you think that?” he asked quietly.

Woozi slowly turned around to give him his signature lopsided grin. “Because the original victim of the snitch was supposed to be Hanbin. The plan was changed last minute remember? Nobody knew of that change other than Slytherins.”

“Why would Hanbin be the real victim Mr.Lee?” asked Mrs.Kim whose voice now very quiet.

“Because of you Mrs.Kim” answered Woozi unperturbed and before anyone could interrupt he continued, “Because of your verdict a few days ago on Zymer and his gang. Haven’t you received death threats at home every time you send one of these extremists to jail?”

Dongwook hummed. “This does seem plausible Mr.Lee but still, to claim that one of the students aided this process is a bit of a stretch.”

Woozi shrugged. “You are probably right, but you should know we Slytherins guard our secrets well and nobody had a chance of knowing that we had a switch. I’m guessing one of us might have told our housemates and a random raven around the school might have heard them.”

“A raven?”

“Oh yes” Woozi turned to face Dongwook completely, “I was the replaced seeker remember?” His eyes twinkled as if he knew something dark and grand no one else did. “The snitch refused to get caught by me or Jungkook. Until the raven appeared.” 

Silence befell his words. Woozi looked hopefully at everyone and when no one said a thing Gong Yoo murmured, “A Raven?” 

“It’s an animagus, don’t you get it?” sighed Woozi exasperatedly, “there’s someone spying around the castle whose animagus is a raven and he is probably eavesdropping on all things happening here. The minute the raven appeared, the snitch seemed to become alright and Jungkook, who was in the lead caught it. And he fell since the raven guy didn’t lift the curse, only the jinx to avoid us.”

“So our culprit is someone who can turn into a raven” mumbled Dongwook thoughtfully.

“Obviously you won’t find his name in the registry,'' grumbled Woozi as if he couldn't believe how dense the elders were being.

Silence followed these statements. Taeyong was still glaring half-heartedly at Woozi for keeping this theory from him and Hanbin but mostly out of concern. He couldn’t imagine the danger the muggle boy would be in if anyone got wind of the situation. He also caught the headmaster smiling slightly as if in appreciation. Just more defamation of Slytherin’s name. Just what he needed.

“There are still a lot of loopholes but that’s at least something we can work on for now.”, said Dong Wook as he got up from the chair. He casually summoned another cookie as he walked towards the fireplace. “I’m gonna head ahead and have a look at the unregistered bird forms.” He stood near the fireplace and gathered some floo powder in his hands. “Oh and by the way Woozi” the startled boy looked at him at the call of his name, “If you ever want an apprenticeship of sorts in the Auror department make sure to ask Mr.Yoo for my address will ya?”

Woozi had barely nodded when the sparks burst and swallowed Dong Wook whole.

Mrs.Kim sighed heavily. “Well, we’ve got some lead I guess. But this also turns this from a petty house rivalry to a bigger one. Mr.Choi I hope you will implement all those safety measures we talked about.”

Mr.Choi nodded amiably. “Of course Mrs.Kim. We have a few people requested already to investigate this in further detail and safeguard the students as well.”

Mrs.Kim nodded although she looked greatly disturbed. So much that she forgot to bid adieu to her son until he called out to her.

The room felt sufficiently less crowded now. However, the tension lay thick as ever.

“Ah, well now that that is clear” Mr.Choi clapped his hands, “I guess you kids can move along and go ahead with whatever you do!”

Hanbin, Taeyong, and Woozi looked at each other willing the other to move first. Finally, Taeyong nodded curtly before making a move to heading out. Woozi and Hanbin hurriedly followed him.

“Taeyong?” called out Mr.Choi gently. Taeyong stopped in his tracks. “I hope you’ll join us in protecting the students of this castle. I believe you have a special...power that lets you contact those who mean ill.”

Taeyong eyes sharply snapped at him before looking as impassive as ever. “Of Course Professor.” He muttered before he exited followed by Hanbin and Woozi.

“Mr.Choi this is grave news,” Gong Yoo said as soon as the door secured itself behind the boys. “Zymer is crazy you know that, and he won’t stop at just this petty attack. I mean attacking a school kid really?”

“We both know of all the atrocities that man commit Gong Yoo. I’m not surprised at these events but just at how...quick it is all happening.”

“You...you think there could be another pureblood uprising?” Mr.Choi detected the slight panic in Gong Yoo's voice and didn’t say anything.

Gong Yoo looked out of the window and sighed. The clouds were gathering rapidly. Nothing had changed. Time had passed but the castle was still haunted by the memories of pureblood supremacy. 

“They are seeming to get momentum but at least I’m glad the crazy leader is behind the bars. I guess we really need to thank Mrs.Kim for taking a curse for the team.” He continued as he turned around to face the cursed snitch.

Mr.Choi nodded but Gong Yoo knew that he only did so to provide him some sort of comfort. It didn’t need to be said but bad things were happening and it only seemed to get worse. And as the first drop of rain fell accompanied by a roar of thunder, Gong Yoo felt a strange resolution in the face of adversity.

It was much needed as only a few hours later, it was reported that Zymer had escaped from the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the prolonged hiatus! Had some things to be taken care of. Will try to publish regularly from now :D


	4. Chapter 4

He may not look the kind but Taehyung liked being by himself. The Hufflepuff Seventh year was popular and had many friends but every opportunity he got, he would sit by himself, near the Forbidden Forest, staring at the marvelous space he wouldn’t dare enter. “There are werewolves in there you know”, he could almost hear Jimin’s voice, “They especially like to attack muggle-borns.”

Now Taehyung didn’t know whether that was true or not but it was enough to keep him a few yards away from the forest, at a safe distance. His other close friend Jungkook had rolled his eyes when he relayed what Jimin had said. “Don’t believe him,” he replied snootily for he didn’t really like the Slytherin Chaser. “That’s a bag of dragon dung. But do keep your distance from the forest though. It’s not safe either.”

Taehyung had ceded but his fascination about the forest remained. He wasn’t the smartest in class but was extremely hard working and always did well in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Anything to do with nature, he found an instant connection as it reminded him of his farm in the muggle world. The creatures here were albeit a bit fancy; and more dangerous but Taehyung managed to pet almost every one of them (except the blast ended skrewt) which left his Care of Magical Creatures teacher Ma Dong Seok super impressed with him. So much that he readily offered the boy a chance to aid him in bringing some rare creatures into the castle for a lesson. It was then that Taehyung had learned about the existence unicorns, some really nasty breed of ghouls, and very rare nymphs of the forest. His interest in the forest was piqued more than ever and he desperately wanted to stride in.

But he wasn’t a Gryffindor. He wasn’t daring and brashy. So all he could do was stare at the forest wistfully as he did now. He sighed and leaned back on the grass and closed his eyes as the chirping of the birds soared. It was almost twilight so the bowtruckles were out creating a ruckus but today it was more than ever. He opened his eyes as the gentle sound of nature lulled him into comfort as he took in the dark bark of the trees, the full and intimidating canopy, a nymph-like creature tumbling out of the woods…

... a nymph?

Taehyung bolted up. He squinted his eyes to make sure they weren’t lying. But there she was, a lady, human or not, tumbling out of the forest with a mighty bunch of wood in her hand. Without thinking, Taehyung got up and headed towards her. As he neared her, she almost tumbled and the woodpile fell on the ground. Taehyung skipped a few steps to catch her.

Now that he looked at her up close he knew that she was no nymph. But still, Taehyung felt his breath hitch as he stared at her large black eyes. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and he felt a blush creep up his neck. The girl gained her balance and stepped away from him. She was relatively short and Taehyung presumed she was younger than him. She had thick black hair gently laying on either side of her face. She didn’t wear the school uniform but a blue checkered top and black pants. Taehyung frowned as he couldn’t figure which house she belonged to. 

“Thank you!”

Taehyung’s eyes snapped to meet hers and he saw her flash him a kind smile. Taehyung thickly swallowed as he nodded slightly.

“Do you...do you want any help?” he asked, hesitating but mostly terrified. This was a first for Taehyung. Usually, he was carefree around girls; there was a time in his 5th year when he dated no girl for more than 2 weeks because he couldn’t say no to them when they asked him out. This earned him the notorious reputation of being a playboy, one which his best friend Jisoo thoroughly resented him for.

But this girl. Merlin’s beard.

She initially looked like she was about to refuse but then a little smile played on her lips as she accepted his offer. Taehyung gave her his signature box smile, feeling genuinely happy and bent down to pile the wood carefully. The girl crouched beside him and proceeded to do the same. Taehyung tried not to glance at her.

Be confident Jungkook used to say, the ladies love it when a man is confident in his charm and appeal. You aren’t half bad Taehyung. In fact, you are far from it. Be the charmer you can be a great man! 

And so Taehyung did. He offered to carry the larger part of the load but she politely declined so they split it up equally. Taehyung was a fast walker but he slowed down to make sure that she wasn’t left behind. He spoke confidently about school and his daily life (his social butterfly persona meant he had interesting stories to tell all the time) while carefully making sure that he wasn’t pressuring her too much. She was apparently collecting wood for a project of hers that she was supposed to handle alone. He figured it was a bad group project. He had been in one of those. He launched into a tale about group projects and how Jimin refused to show up even after he threatened to out him to the professor but he was inevitably left alone in the library during the evenings to make sure they didn’t get a Troll on their project. The elves were a great help as they supplied him with endless snacks during his midnight oil burn phase, oh, by the way, did he mention how good friends he was with elves, they loved him, so did the bowtruckles and the nifflers and the hippogriff that nearly jumped Jimin…..

“So, uh... which house do you belong to?” he asked, trying to sound as casual as he could. For all the bad-mouthing he was doing about Jimin it sure would be funny if she turned out to be a Slytherin.

She glanced at him with a knowing smile. “Ravenclaw.”

Oh. So she was in the same house as Jisoo. Admittedly he hadn’t spent much time there. Jisoo claimed he was too dumb to solve the puzzle posed by the Ravenclaw portrait and could never enter her common room to which Taehyung had admitted grudgingly. So she always came over to his. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t seen her before. Maybe she was in a different year too.

“This is fine.”

Taehyung halted in his steps which caused her to bump into her. He turned around looking confused. 

“I mean here is fine. You can leave the wood, I’ll manage it from here.”

“Oh...ok,” said Taehyung unconvinced. He had a million questions running around his mind but none he found too polite to ask someone he just met.

Just as he carefully let the pile of twigs sink onto the ground he heard a familiar gruff voice, “Ah, you are here!”

Taehyung straightened up to see Ma Dong Seok walking towards him and the girl. He wasn’t sure who the question was directed to. He suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness take over him. What if he realized that she had stepped into the forbidden forest?

“Good evening Professor!” he chirped enthusiastically which startled the girl. He looked at her and whispered, “just go along with it.”

He turned and plastered a huge grin on his face. Ma Dong Seok looked at him and grinned back. “Taehyung my boy! What are you doing here on such a cold day?”

“Oh, nothing professor it’s just that some bowtruckles randomly started strewing wood around the forest...this kind lady here helped me pick up all the wood!” Taehyung wasn’t a great liar but he was doing all he could to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

Ma Dong Seok looked confused. “Is that so?” he then turned towards the girl and said, “And you Miss Bae, did you find all the wood that you were looking for?”

Taehyung looked between them surprised. Did he know she was going to be in the forest?

She smiled pleasantly at him. “Of course. Although I must say Mr.Taehyung here” she smiled humorously at him which made Taehyung look away embarrassed. “He was a great help. Looks like he is great friends with the bowtruckles.”

There was no way for her to know that but she was right. The bowtruckles adored Taehyung and often came out to greet him when he was having a siesta. 

“Ah yes, Taehyung is probably the best 7th-year student in my subject.” there was a hint of pride in his voice as Ma Dong Seok said it which made Taehyung feel all kinds of warmth inside. Especially since he had praised him in front of her.

Feeling more confident than he should at this point, Taehyung asked, “Do you love Care of Magical Creatures too Miss Bae?”

A beat passed when she didn’t answer. She looked solemn which made Taehyung lose the smile from his face. Uh oh. Did he overstep his boundaries? 

“Well Miss Bae here was an allrounder” replied Ma Dong Seok cheerfully. “I must say you both share quite a lot of similar traits. She was great at herbology and care of magical creatures as well.”

“I did ok” she replied modestly.

Taehyung’s smile reappeared at the normal flow of conversation despite that glitch. But there was something not sitting right…

“Wait, was?” he stared at her blankly.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows as if she was laughing at a secret that only she knew. 

“You...you are not in school anymore?”

Ma Dong Seok looked confused. “Why will she attend school Taehyung? She graduated like 3 years ago.”

Taehyung’s mouth hung open. He abruptly snapped it shut lest he should make more fool of himself. All this time, all his rambles...Taehyung wanted a Hippogriff to just drop him from the sky into the ocean at that very moment.

“I must have confused her….” mumbled Taehyung. He could sense her silently laughing behind him.

He didn’t dare look at her.

But Ma Dong Seok looked thoroughly confused. “Anyway", he continued as if he didn’t notice the weird tension in the air, “I was just about to introduce him to you, Miss Bae. You see, I think Taehyung might be excellent for the classes you are about to take. Taehyung” he turned to the boy who was getting pinker in his face by the minute, “You mentioned that you were interested in wandlore didn’t you?”

Taehyung looked at him in surprise and nodded.

“Miss Bae will be taking some special classes on the intricacies of wand making. I’m sure you have seen the notice already. They were put up last week.”

Taehyung nodded curiously. Already his embarrassment was dissipating at the turn of events. So she was a teacher? Was he having his typical muggle high school crush on his teacher moment? And wandmaking? How cooler could she get?

“Would you like to join my classes?”

It took Taehyung a few seconds to realize that she was talking to him, that she was questioning for once and not the other way around. He fumbled with his words and while he wasn't clear he managed to say, “Yes...of course, I will...ask Jisoo….”

“Great then!” Ma Dong Seok clapped his hands enthusiastically. “So that settles it. Taehyung my boy, run along then, and let your friends know as well! I’ll help Miss Bae here, that looks like a pretty hefty load of wood.”

“Thank you Mr.Ma, you are very generous.” She smiled gracefully.

Taehyung decided it was better to move before he made a fool of himself yet again. But now that his image in her eyes was in the swamp anyway, he figured that one last thing couldn't hurt him.

“Your name” he mumbled as he stepped closer to her as Mr.Ma proceeded to lift the big pile of wood while grunting under its weight.

“Hmm?” her eyes snapped to meet his. She seemed almost surprised at his boldness. 

“I didn't catch your full name, Miss Bae. I’m Kim Taehyung.”

Her face broke into one of her mysterious smiles again as she assessed him from head to toe. She stepped a little closer, which caused him to tumble back. “It’s Irene. But it will be Miss Bae to you.” There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she firmly stated her name and intentions. Taehyung was taken aback by these conflicting signs from her but before he could react, she said loudly. “It was nice to meet you Mr.Kim Taehyung. I will be eagerly looking forward to teaching a very talented student like you.”

She then sauntered away leaving a very dumbfounded Taehyung on the stairway to school. Mr.Ma called for him to get back into his dorm as it was chilly but Taehyung was yet to be shaken out of his reverie. 

But a huge shout from Jisoo, from across the corridor was enough to not just wake him but also to make him sprint as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. 

“Taehyung! Jungkook! Jungkook is awake!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ask your boyfriend to be less of a dick. Nobody needs it other than you anyway” grumbled Joy as she threw her satchel carelessly on the Slytherin common room floor.

“He is taking the recent news rather hard I must say” piped Changkyun. “He is acting as if Zymer escaping is a personal failure. Dude needs to chill out. He was particularly mean to Woozi, I mean aren’t they supposed to be best friends or something?”

“Yeah well, I couldn’t care less. Ask him to take his personal issues and fuck off somewhere else, I don’t want to deal with his rude ass.” Joy said scathingly. 

Jennie pretended to not hear them. Hanbin could be pretty mean during his infamous mood swings. She wondered whether he would have calmed down when they meet in a few minutes.

“Did anything happen?” 

Jennie looked at Changkyun. “Hmm?”

“Did anything happen between you guys? Or was it that mail that he received today morning?”

Jennie shrugged. Frankly, she had no way of knowing. Hanbin wasn’t the most communicative being when he was sulking and she had learned from past experiences that he would tell her everything once he had stopped acting like a baby. 

“Listen, he isn’t doing stupid shit to you because of his stupid mood swings has he?” asked Joy sounding both concerned and mildly enraged.

“No” Jennie answered quickly because there was no doubt in her answer. Hanbin could be a manchild at times but he had never used her as an anger outlet. He rarely ever did that with others too, he was a private sulker.

Jennie looked at the grand emerald studded clock above the fireplace. It was time. She liked to be punctual, a trait she shared with Hanbin.

“Now if you both will excuse me, I have to meet a certain angry young man,” Jennie smiled as she donned her robe which was resting on the arm of her chair. 

“Praise the goddess who will save us from the demon’s wrath,” said Changkyun with a mock serious voice.

Jennie laughed as she made her way to the door. Just as she was to slide it open, a very hassled Ten appeared from the other side who held his pet cat Maya to his heart. His robes were tattered, his usually styled hair now stuck in all possible directions.

“What happened to you?” asked Jennie trying to mask her laughter with genuine concern in her voice.

Ten scowled for he detected the slight smile on her face. “That pest Doyoung is what happened.” His face twisted as if his name brought about a sour taste in his mouth. “That Ravenclaw git, I’ll show him what a hex is!” he growled as he romped in, Maya squirming in his arms. Even as the doors closed Jennie could hear him relay a story on how Doyoung dared to lay hands on his precious Maya which somehow led to a hexing battle. Jennie shook her head as she made her way to the great lake. Even from afar she could see the silhouette clad in green robes lounging in the tree’s shade, his back to her.

Without thinking much Jennie quietly ran up to and him and-

“BOO!” 

Hanbin clutched his heart and turned around wildly to see Jennie doubling over with laughter.

“I can’t believe you fall for it every time!” said Jennie between her laughs as Hanbin scowled at her. He got up and attacked her with tickles. Jennie shrieked and ran towards the green lawns.

Hanbin ran after her and caught her in the middle and they both fell to the ground laughing and out of breath. They laid down there on the grass still shaking from laughter. Dark clouds passed over them and Jennie heard a distinct rumble. She slowly turned on her stomach pecked his cheek. 

“You don’t look as bad as Joy complained,” she murmured as she nestled herself on his arm. Hanbin murmured something about being compared to Ulric the Oddball. Jennie hummed and kept quiet. Hanbin started drawing patterns on her shoulder. He was worried about something. And Jennie was worried about him. Well, him and Taeyong but mainly him.

He hadn’t been the same ever since the day Zymer escaped. He mentioned something about being called in for questioning along with Taeyong in the presence of his mother but he was never really coherent. He dodged any questions about it and waved it off as a one-time panic attack. Jennie sensed him lying but didn’t push it. She figured that if she was in that situation she wouldn’t want to be badgered by questions either. Everything looked murky at the moment; what was clear though, was that Hanbin was being extra mean to Woozi on, as Woozi claimed ‘completely unfair terms’. Jennie tried to confront Hanbin about it but yet again there was no clear answer.

Jennie pretended to let it go, realizing that he needed time to open up. She had seen him at his most vulnerable as he had seen her. There were truths, which laid bare between them, in those looks and little notes passed between classes, those shared kisses beneath the blanket in the astronomy tower or as their hands slithered upon each other’s naked body, through moans and murmurs, of promises of love and lust. Jennie knew him more intimately than she had signed up for and she didn’t regret any bit of it.

He had approached her first. Jennie was the cold exchange student from Durmstrang who already had multiple rumors spreading about her. On top of that, she got sorted into Slytherin. Jennie had heard things about her house and they weren’t exactly pleasant. But Hanbin made her realize that the house was more than just ambitious, cunning people. He was scarily dedicated but also an absolute goofball. As a prefect, he had offered to show her around the castle and the first thing he said was “He would take her to places she has never been before!”, only to realize a second later how wrong it sounded. They had managed to have an awkward friendship since, spending time together with the same friend groups. He had turned mysteriously mellow when she had dated Kai for a few months before calling it off as neither found it working out. And one day, on butterbeer induced adrenaline, he had proclaimed he liked her, loudly at Madam Puddyfoot’s cafe. “Finally!” Ten had sarcastically commented, a few tables away.

It was casual courtship in the beginning. Jennie didn’t think much about the relationship. He was so preoccupied with his studies. He hailed from a respectable family and as Taeyong had once said, decisions in such families were never made with concern as much as they were with pride. Hanbin’s mother was the head of the wizarding judiciary council while his father headed the department of magical education. Naturally, the pressure on him to be extraordinary existed from the word go. Hanbin didn’t mind it at all, excelling at whatever he did was only second nature to him. But sometimes, he wanted a breather, and when all his decisions were being influenced by his parents, he couldn’t help but feel a bit suffocated.

They kind of fit well, like mosaic places, complementing each other’s virtues and vices.

They sat there, basking in the comfortable silence for a few minutes. Jennie wished they could stay so, for a longer time. Suddenly she felt Hanbin take her face in his hands before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. After a second of hesitation, he spoke, “Jennie, I need to tell you something.”

Jennie nodded. She appeared as supportive as she could but inside, she was freaking out. All kinds of scenarios played in her head. 

“I...I’m leaving Hogwarts.”

The library was crowded for a change. Taeyong was hoping for some alone time but he didn’t mind the crowd as it craftily hid him as he gazed at a very serious looking Chungha. She was immersed in her book and while Taeyong couldn’t guess what it was, he was willing to bet a lot that it came out of the restricted section. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but are you gazing rather intensely at our prized chaser?”

Taeyong lazily looked back to find Johnny, who had his chin propped on his hand. He was looking at Taeyong as if though he was a curious artifact.

“What if I am?”

Johnny grinned at him hilariously. “Wait, do you mean” he slid close enough to whisper in Taeyong’s ear, “You really wanna do the tango?”

“Slow down Mr.Chicago” murmured Taeyong, “I don’t wanna do the tango with anyone. I’m just curious.” It was true. It was easier concentrating on Chungha and her secret portion than to think about his uncle who popped up every now and then to remind him to be a ‘good ally’ to the magic community. ‘Don’t turn out like your father’ was the underlying message.

“What’s with her anyway? Is she sick or something?”

“Huh?” Johnny’s reaction confirmed Taeyong’s initial doubt. Nobody knew Miss Chungha took a monthly portion. Not even her own housemates.

“Saw her in the infirmary the other day, acting all secretive with a portion. Nearly scratched me bad like a kneazle.” Said Taeyong as he jutted out his chin to point to Chungha.

Johnny looked visibly confused. “I don’t know. Ask Yooa maybe?”

Taeyong hummed. 

“Talking about which, has she invited you yet?”

“Invited to what?” Taeyong tilted his head back.

“The welcome back party.” whispered Johnny excitedly. “For Jungkook. He is getting discharged tomorrow. Us Gryffindors want to give our golden seeker a grand welcome. Of course, we are good sports so we are inviting other houses as well. Only 7th, 6th, and 5th years though.”

“Don’t we have a curfew?”

Johnny snorted. “Since when do YOU follow rules?”

Taeyong smirked. “Fair enough.” He wasn’t ready to admit that he was mildly concerned.

“So show up at the three broomsticks. You know the password. And stop with that staring. She’ll catch you” Johnny winked as he slid away, got up and left.

Taeyong snorted and looked back at Chungha only to have her glower back at him. Taeyong shrugged innocently before a devilish smirk played on his lips. 

Jennie walked back, as though in a daze. 

“I’m leaving Hogwarts Jennie. My mother is scared senseless ever since that freaky quidditch match. And Woozi just had to go tell her that I was the original target. More reasons for her to be paranoid. Anyway, I received an ultimatum today.” Hanbin held up the letter he received in the morning. His voice was filled with such remorse that Jennie knew in a second he wasn’t joking.

He had to be somewhere else. Probably about to break the news to another friend. Jennie nodded numbly as she proceeded to walk towards her common room. Her mind was blank and she didn’t realize it until she walked straight into someone.

“Ow! Sorry, I must have paid more attention...Hey miss? Are you alright?”

Jennie lifted her head to see a really pretty petite young woman with flowing black hair.

“Jennie! Are you alright?” Jennie’s head snapped at the familiar voice of Taehyung, a Hufflepuff senior. He was peering at her concerned.

“You seem lost in a worry” the girl looked at her curiously. 

“It’s nothing Miss?...”

“Irene” the girl smiled. “Here, lemme perform a trick. It will definitely make you feel better!”

And before Jennie could protest, Irene had whipped out her wand and waved it. A non-verbal spell caster. Jennie was surprised but more so at peace than the second before. She did something, Irene that is and while Jennie couldn’t tell what it was she was grateful. 

“Thank you. I...I should get going now.”

Irene nodded cheerfully. “Take care!”

As Jennie jogged towards her common room, visibly calmer than she was before, she heard Taehyung’s awed whispers asking the new girl on what she did. Whatever it was, it helped Jennie cope with her shock better. And she was more than grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of my life and I don't know what to say. I love k-pop and Harry Potter so why not combine both and make a mess amirite
> 
> Tags will be renewed with new chapters and honestly, I don't know where this is headed, I just wanted to write a fic about Taeyong and Chungha our two dancing machines.
> 
> Few Clarifications:
> 
> Since this is a multi-fandom fic, there will be many side characters and to avoid confusions, here's a smol year breakdown:
> 
> 95 liners - 7th year  
> 96 liners - 6th year  
> 97 liners - 5th year  
> 98 and 99 liners - 4th year  
> 00 liners - 3rd year  
> anyone below 00 line is a baby and will be dealt with accordingly in the fics.
> 
> Thank you and now enjoy whatever this is I have written.


End file.
